battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
An End to Memories
Summary Jack and Hemlock first talk when Jack is sitting outside of camp, contemplating whether or not he can and should rid himself of his old memories of his past life. Jack steps up to Hemlock's cabin, enters, and asks her to rid him of his old memories of when he was Jokul Frosti. She says she can do the task so long as he gives his full consent; he does so. Hemlock directs Jack to lie down, where he quickly falls asleep and Hemlock begins her work. Not only does she work on Jack's mind to tell him Jokul never existed, but she also places him under her control by repeating the phrase "You are mine" and tries to manipulate him into killing the king. Full Text Part 1 Jackson Frost: Jack is sitting outside the entrance to the camp. He fiddles with pieces of ice while muttering senseless things to himself Hemlock: '''Hemlock, after extricating herself from the shadow-dream realm and miraculously managing to get the ink stains off her face, is heading back to camp. There really is no reason for her to stay in that cabin, and people might grow suspicious. She needs to speak to the wight again, though. A flash of light in the corner of her vision leads her off course and toward the main entrance. Soon enough, she’s close enough to make out a shape. "Jack?" she asks. '''Jackson Frost: '''Jack lifts his head up at the sound of his name. He sucks in a breath when he sees Hemlock standing in front of him. Jokul’s memories causing his heart to beat slightly faster. "H-hello." '''Hemlock: "I haven’t seen you since the…since the…" She shakes her head. "I’m not good with details." Not true, of course. She’s great with details. "Why weren’t you at the feast?" She’s getting some very interesting thought streams from him. Jackson Frost: "There was a feast? I… didn’t know…" Jack unconsciously tries to move farther from Hemlock. Hemlock: "Jack." She frowns. "What’s wrong?" Jackson Frost: '''"Hmm? Oh, uh… n-nothing." Jack’s eyes quickly darts to the side of him looking for an escape if needed. '''Hemlock: "It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me. But I can help." She avoids getting any closer to him. Jackson Frost: Jack frowns. “How?” He wonders if he should ask her to help him forget the memories of his past lives which were slowly driving him insane. Hemlock: "I know some healing magic, you know. And healing of the soul, well…I’m sensing you might need it." Jackson Frost: 'Jack bites his lip, considering it. He gets up and dusts snow off himself. “Okay.” '''Hemlock: '"First, though, you need to tell me what’s wrong." She bites her lip. "I understand if you don’t want to." '''Jackson Frost: "Let’s just say I’ve got things I’d like to forget." Part 2 Jackson Frost: 'Jack appears at Hemlock's cabin. "Could you please get rid of these memories forever." '''Hemlock: '"Come in, first." Hemlock seats him on the bed and returns to her chair. She takes a long sip of coffee before responding. “Of course I can. But I’ll need full consent from you.” '''Jackson Frost: '''Jack ponders for a second trying to ignore Jokul’s voice yelling at him to stop. “Okay, you have my full consent.” '''Hemlock: "Alright." She makes a vague gesture at the bed. "Lie down. Jackson Frost: Jack, still slightly unsure, does what he’s told. '''Hemlock: '''Within a few minutes, his breathing slows. Hemlock watches his eyes flicker in uneasy sleep. She smiles chillingly. “That’s much better.” She feeds the words in a steady stream to his subconscious, her fingers dancing, sending threads of shadow through his veins. His memories of his past lives slowly disappear. Clean, dark ink washes over them, tucking them neatly away in the furthest shadowed reaches of his mind. Related Threads The Wild LandsCategory:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Hemlock Category:Jokul Frosti